The Lost Boys
by FatalBomber
Summary: This is a FanFiction of the Anita Blake series. This will be the book after the most recent,"Hit List". I do not own any of the characters in this story, but all writing belongs to me! Warning: Will have foul language and sexual conduct. This is just the beggining of it so please enjoy I will be adding to it. Tell me what you think! Positive and negitive comments wanted! :


The Lost Boys by: FatalBomber

This is a FanFicton of the 'Anita Blake' series. So keep in mind I do not own any of the names for this story, nor past situations. If you have no read the whole series so far, Including the latest, 'Hit List', I wouldn't recommend you read this,I include events that occurred in that book. **WARNING**:There WILL BE seually conduct and foul languge in this so you have a fair warning. Anyway sit back, read and tell me what you think. Positive and negative comments wanted. :)

This a the first time I have been home since the latest police crime scene I had to indulge myself in. It's never just a normal weekend away from everything for me, something has to go wrong. This time it was more than one. Not only did I have to come face-to-face with the Harlequin, A battle I did not want to fight but had to. Next came me meeting Otto again, the huge male who seemed to be obsessed with me. I knew the day would come when I would have to kill him, and honestly I thought I would have to on this trip. It was not that his mass frightened me, but the fact of what he would do to me if he caught a chance. Before he could, or I could do anything, he left as soon as the case was finished. Fine with me. Through my little adventure I came across a new lover in my bed Ethan. Unfortunate and fortunate at the same time. I hate seducing men to only having eyes for me. I had been Ethan's first anything in two years. Well he came home with me and met the rest of my men... It's hard for me to say it "My Men." Although I love them all, I do want to settle down so it's just, "My Man." But I will never tell them that.  
This mission had been weirder than usual with Edward, or Ted.(His real name). He had showed more care for me then usual, and more emotion. Shared things with me he never would have before. It was strange to me, the only intimate we had ever really had was on that trip, when we shared a twin sized bed. Of course I am a girl on the subject, maybe it is all in my mind. I have talked to Edward little sense then, not like we talk regularly. But now it was time to live up to a promise I had with him, and go on Peter's first hunt. I did not, and approve to E never would dwards training with him, and I'm not really sure if Edward did either. Either way I was going on the trip with them, I didn't want Peter dead, nor Edward, even worse both. I was getting ready because I had to fly to New Mexico in a couple of hours to meet them.  
Nicky entered the room, the only reason I knew someone entered was because the ardeur made my stomach tighten in lust. Probably should fed that before I go, I thought. As if Nicky read my mind, he placed his arms around me sniffing my hair.  
"Hey." He said softly.  
I smiled and turned in his arms, kissing him softly, "Hey."  
He then kissed me more deeper pressing his body hard against mine. I glided my hands around his chest and down his stomach. He pulled away to kiss my neck, nibbling softly. Make a noise low in my throat form. He moved us closer to the bed where he leaned me against, pulling up my shirt slightly. Nicky then leaned down and licked my stomach, right above my jean rim. I then took off his shirt as he pulled off mine. I kissed him fiercely, exploring his mouth with my tongue. He then took my pants off, after taken his off. Now the only material between us was my panties and bra, which yes matched.  
That didn't last long, soon all my clothes were off and Nicky on his knees between my legs, lowering his head towards my lower part. He kissed inside my inner thighs, ever so close to my sweet spot. Then, sudden he gave a flick of his tongue in me, and sent spasms through my body. He explored me down there, like I explored him when I had just kissed him earlier. I was getting so close so fast, but I didn't want it just to be feeding the ardeur, I wanted to make us last. He then moved farther up my body licking me as he went, leaving a trail of his spit. He then kissed me and slowly entered me. He thrusted slow at first. Soon the ardeur controlled me.  
"Faster." I demanded, breathless.  
He speed up thrusting harder and faster. With every thrust he did, a shriek came out of my mouth. I met his mouth with mine has he thrust harder into me, causing me to yell into his mouth. He moaned into mine. I knew he was close. He did one last pump and exploded into me, as I did too. We sat there for a few minutes, enjoying it. He pulled out and laid there with me, snuggling me. I gave him a soft kiss and looked at the time.  
"Just enough time for me to take a shower." I say.  
"Can I join?" Nicky pleaded.  
I kissed him and pulled away enough to say , "Yes."  
Nicky then carried me into his arms, walking to the shower. He turned it on and set me down in the bath so I was in a sitting position. He then stood there and I couldn't help but look at him yes, all of him. He was still hard from us having sex moments before. I don't know how long I stared before he laughed and said, "I love when you look at me like that."  
Before I even thought of it I said, "I love you." He then joined me in the shower sitting behind me, straddling me with his legs. I felt him hard behind me. "How am I supposed to become clean when your hard and ready behind me?" It's like he soften at once. And I wasn't sure I liked it, it must have showed because I wrapped my hand around the length of him. Then ever so slowly I bent down and licked the tip of him. He squirmed. I slide the softness of him in, able to down all of it before he hardened. I looked into his eyes as I did so, seeing pure pleasure. I sucked there and licked slowly, ever so slowly. Soon he came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it and then kissed him. Oh how I would miss him. I kissed him stood and then truly took a shower.  
I turned off the shower and got out but Nicky didn't follow right away. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I went to him and cuddled him. He cuddled me back. Not sexually, but us just wanting to be touched, held. I sighed and decided I had to get dress and ready. I threw on my red bra and matching lace panties. Threw on some jeans and went with a black v-neck. I looked frantically everywhere, and before I could ask Nicky pointed to a suitcase, "Nathaniel packed for you." I groaned just thinking of what he might of packed for me.

Soon I came to Edwards, Teds house where he waited for me outside. When I walked up to him his eyes were dark, almost sad. Not a word happened between us before he went to turn the handle of the front door of Donna's house. Before he opened it completely he said under his breath, loud for only me to here, "You should know me and Donna aren't seeing each other, So please don't bring it up around her or the kids." With that he opened the door and walked in my following.  
Before I could even set down my bag Peter was instantly in my face with a grin. "Hey Anita." He smiled, teen boy charm in his eyes. But he wasn't a teenager, he was 18 now.  
"Hey Peter." I gave a little smile back, then I turned to Edward, "Ted where will I be staying?" My eyes wandered around the house.  
"No where here, us three are going out of town," sigh "We'll be in a hotel." He added. "We are leaving now. Peter go say bye." His eyes going cold.

We soon arived at our hotel, Peter bragging to me about his skills the whole, ride turned its tole on me. Edward went to go check us in and came back letting us know there would only be two rooms. "Good so you and Peter will share a room." I made it a statement rather then a question.  
"No you and I will share a room, Leaving Peter have his own." Peter started to argue but Edward held up a hand, "I don't want Anita distracting you and I don't want me around you making you nervous. Thats final, not a word from either of you." He stared at me. I held up my hands, guilty is charged. I'd rather share a room with Edward then with Peter, who has had a crush on me since we met. We walked up stairs to where our rooms were and went to our own rooms.  
Edward reminded Peter, "Stay in your room." His demand was firm and his eyes were cold. Me and Edward entered a room, and instantly a groan came from my mouth. Once again there was only one bed. I wondered if Peter would notice. Edward looked at me, he seemed tired. "Do you want me to sleep on the ground?" There was something new in his voice I had never heard before.  
"No Edward, we have shared a bed once, why not again?"  
"What about the ardeur?" He asked again.  
"I fed it before I came, I should be good for a couple of days." I gave a small grin. And he returned one back to me.  
It was getting dark outside and I was getting tired, I was about to call it a night. I went to my bag to grab some pajamas, and a blush instantly came to my face. What had Nathaniel packed for me this time? Or maybe I should say what he didn't pack. For night clothes it was small lace bottoms with a matching top. Lovely. I looked in Edwards direction and he looked distracted on his phone so I decided to change right there. I took off my shirt and pants, so that I was left in my bra and panites. Quickly I put on the night wear Nathaniel packed for me. I turned around and saw Edward glance up at me and I grinned.  
"Sorry I thought I would change right here." I said still grinning.  
He yawned and stood up taking off his shirt and pants, gracefully if I may say and laid down only in his boxers. "Are you going to lay down Anita?" I nod and go to lay down next to him, still like the frst time, feeling awkward. He turned off the light and closed his eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. Quickly sleep came upon both of us.


End file.
